


Spin the Bottle Eds

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT 2017 - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: The Losers thought a little game of spin the bottle/ seven minutes in heaven would be fun... Eddie did not agree.





	Spin the Bottle Eds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfiction type thing I've ever written, and thank the lord no one really reads these.. so no one will read this!! Yeee... Btw they are 16 in this!

Eddie watched nervously as the bottle began spinning faster around the circle of sweaty hormonal teenagers. The music and loud noise around him became a blur as the bottle started to slow down. As it stopped at a toughing pace and he looked up to see Stan staring back at him, his face an expression Eddie could only read as disappointment. "Okay, guys your turn! The closest awaits." Beverly enthusiastically gestured towards the foreboding hallway. Eddie got up not bothering to look at Stan, who he was sure felt as awkward about this as he did. All he could think about was how terrible this was going to go.

"HAVE FUN BOYS!" Eddie looked up at Richie and scowled opening the door of the closet, and shutting it behind Stan.

They stood in silence for a couple seconds shuffling around trying to find a spot to stand so that they didn't have to be close to each. Eddie stood in the corner folding his arms fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Stan broke the silence "Okay so.... we just kiss then...?" Stan said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Eddie stared up at him seeing the stiff look on his face. He began to think about the thousands of germs just in the closet let alone in a kiss. He thanked the lord that it was Stan though, he knew if it were anyone in the losers club Stan was probably the most polished, and clean.

"Umm I guess that's the rules of the game isn't it?" Stan interrupted Eddie's thoughts. Eddie looked down again his mind going a million miles a minute. Was this really going to be his first kiss? He moved towards Stans' face slowly making his way to his lips. Just as their lips were about to touch Stan pulled back. "Okay, Eddie I didn't want the bottle to land on you... I'm sorry! This is weird." Stan blurted out. Now looking extremely embarrassed. Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back from the taller boy. "It's just I was hoping it was someone else okay." Stan was now leaning on the door his head buried in his hands.

"Bill?" Eddie looked up at Stan seeing his face turn bright red at the mention of the lanky boy's name. "I see the way you look at him, Stan. It's the same way Ben looks at Bev." Stan shifted uncomfortably and Eddie suddenly felt guilty for putting him on the spot. "Don't feel bad I wanted it to be someone else too." He said turning around to open the door. He was about to step out into the hallway when Stan stopped him shutting the door with a swift kick.

"Okay, Eddie you need to do something about Richie."

"Richie what? What about Richie?" Eddie let go of the handle stuttering back into the corner of the closet. "I know you like him, Eddie, it's not like you're the most secretive person in the world either." Eddie could feel his face getting red, and he stared down at the floor avoiding Stans stern eyes. Stan stepped towards the door pushing it halfway open. "He likes you too you know." He smirked walking out of the closet leaving Eddie now beat red staring dumbly out after him.

"Come on Eddie Spaghetti! It's my turn to spin the bottle, and I know Billy Boy over here has been waiting for a piece of this all night!" Eddie could hear the sound of Bill hitting Richie on the arm as he stumbled walking out of the closet tripping on his laces. "I didn't know Stan was that good to make you go weak in the knees Ed's." Richie laughed raising his eyebrows at Stan who glared at him in response. Eddie sat back down next to Mike not bothering to look up, his head pounding with the last words Stan said to him.

 _He likes me too? He thought. That's not possible how could someone like him ever like a germaphobe, short freak like me. I can't even walk without tripping over my own feet._  He shook his head frowning down at the ground.

"Hey, dude are you okay?" Mike whispered leaning over. "Yeah I'm fine it's just something Stan said." "Was it about Ritc..." Mike was cut off by a loud cheer from the rest of the circle directing Eddie's attention back to the actual game. He looked up seeing Richie staring at him eyes gleaming, His hands started to shake as he looked back up at Richie. He realized what had just happened.

 _This is not happening. Nope. This is not happening._ His mind screamed as he stared at the bottle again feeling as if it was taunting him, his breathing starting to pick up. As an instinct, he reached for his inhaler remembering that he hadn't used it in years.  _Get yourself together Eddie_  his mind continued to pester  _it's just a closet, nothing will happen, you'll just get in there, talk and get out!_

"Looks like it's me and you Ed's! Wow, two losers in one night you're going to be sore in the morning." Richie stood up reaching his hand out to Eddie. Eddie hesitantly took it "Don't call me that," he mumbled under his breathtaking Richie's hand walking down the hall for the second time that night. "You know you love it," Richie said opening the door of the closet leading Eddie in. He shut the door behind him and turned around noticing how much his hands were shaking.

"So baby you ready for this," Richie said in a smooth tone leaning against the wall wiggling his eyebrows up and down at Eddie. Eddie could feel his face growing red at the pet name. "Don't call me that gosh Rich I hate those nicknames MY NAME IS EDDIE!" He said folding his arms. "Oh don't deny the fact that you love it!" Richie said pinching Eddie's cheek with his hand. Eddie blushed and swatted Richie's hand away. "Isn't the point of us being in here to kiss?" Eddie mumbled looking up at Richie. He thought he saw a tint of pink in Richie's cheeks but shook it off as it was probably just the lighting in the closet.

"Well, I guess it's now or never Eddie Spaghetti." Richie tentatively said leaning forward cupping Eddies face in his hands. Eddie felt his face being lifted up and he looked up seeing Richie coming towards him.  _Okay, it's now or never._ Eddie took a deep breath closed his eyes and then....

Their lips collided. At first, Eddie didn't know what to do and he just stood their stiff. He didn't know where to put his hands, and the ever-growing silence of the closet was making him feel uncomfortable. Until he realized... this was Richie he was kissing his best friend Richie, the one he denied having a crush on for so many years, and this was perfect. They were alone with no one around and this was his chance.

Eddie tilted his head sideways into the kiss pushing against Richie harder. Their lips moving in-sync together finally picking up a rhythm. He could taste the beer that Richie had been drinking and the slight ashy taste of cigarettes, but he didn't care because it felt right. He placed his hands on Richie's hips and leaned into the kiss as he felt his hands move to the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as their lips continued to move together until Richie pulled away. He leaned his forehead on Eddies and opened his eyes.

"Wow.," he whispered. "Yeah..." Eddie said sheepishly his hands still on Richie's sides.   
"We should have done that a long time ago," Richie said glancing down at Eddie's lips again. Eddie blushed leaning into Richie for another kiss this time with more certainty. He took this new surge of confidence to kiss Richie's neck, the other boy let out a moan which surprised both of them, and Eddie could feel Richie tense under him.

Eddie stopped giving Richie a quizzical look. "Sorry Ed's didn't know where that came from..." he said sheepishly looking obviously embarrassed. Eddie smirked his eyes filled with determination as he leaned back into Richie's neck pressing firm kisses against it. He felt Richie shiver against him as he let out another moan and Eddie took this as a sign.

He started attacking his neck, even more, feeling confident. Biting and sucking leaving dark purple marks.  He noticed Richie's hands go up to his back pawing at the ends of his shirt attempting to lift it over his head.

"TIMES UP LOSERS!" Light flooded the closet as the door opened, and the rest of the losers club stood their mouths wide open at the sight before them. Eddie looked up in surprise still holding onto Richie's hips his face now red as a tomato. "Could you guys shut the door were kind of in the middle of something," Richie said earning a slap on the arm from Eddie.

The losers stood their still stunned until Bev spoke up, "Well it's about fucking time you two got together" she said, shutting the door shaking her head with a smile.


End file.
